


The bathroom incident

by authorettejasmin



Series: Beware the bathroom [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Hinakawa, M/M, OiHina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorettejasmin/pseuds/authorettejasmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The men's toilets are not a safe place for Hinata</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bathroom incident

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% inspired by this gif set: http://eh-di-wow.tumblr.com/post/94335447529/karasunotsubasa-oikawa-when-tanaka-spikes

It’s after they’ve finished their match against Datekou, and he’s facing an hour bus ride back to school, when his bladder protests. He really wants to hold it, because in the two months since he’s met Kageyama (again, since the promise to beat him turned into ‘I’ll hit any toss you give me’) he’s grown to fear the boys’ toilets. A one-time incident is passable, two-times is just terrifying. He doesn’t want to tempt a third. 

But if he can’t hold it on the bus, the wrath he’ll face from Kageyama will make him so scared he’ll probably piss himself anyway. He’s already thrown-up on Tanaka once before, (which his senior had graciously forgiven him for, seriously, Tanaka is the best.) He’d prefer his trips from now on to be entirely bodily fluid free. Not to mention his muscles are so sore he probably couldn’t even run away in the inevitable result that Kageyama would try to crush his skull under those huge (unfairly huge) setter hands for being such an annoyance.

Stupid Kageyama. Getting all worked up over little things, not tossing to him when he’s in a bad mood, beating him to the gym (52-51), grinning so bright when they’d won, when their team had won.

He goes, aiming for a quick in and out. Most of the other teams have already left, either heading to a hotel for the far-away teams that’s been booked by the Sendai Sports Department or heading to nearby homes. The last match, the one with Aobajousai and their scary Grand King, had been quick and the court cleared out earlier than the officials (and everyone else) had expected. He’d just heard from Daichi that they’d won in two straight sets while he and the others had still been in the process of warming down. Everyone had paused to give their opinions on this development, all except Kageyama. He’d stormed off to do a warm-down run. 

If he didn’t need to pee so badly, he would’ve gone after him.

It would have been amazing to see, a little bit more amazing to see the Grand King in action once again, not just for ten minutes at the end of a practice match, but with his team’s future on the line.

Hinata loves volleyball, he loves it with his whole heart so he doesn’t feel bad for being so enamoured with a great player. And yet . . .  
The Grand King’s smile is wrong somehow, and when he looks at Kageyama it changes. Kageyama changes too, goes even weirder and more standoffish than usual, full of some sort of emotion that has nothing and everything to do with volleyball. Hinata doesn’t like it. Kageyama shouldn’t be focusing on the Grand King like that. He should be focusing on Hinata, on their volleyball, on throwing him the best toss.

Hinata makes it to the toilet with no mishaps, only sees an elderly lady who must be someone’s grandmother or something, along the way. Actually, he’s played with the neighbourhood mums’ before, so who knows, she could be a diehard player of volleyball herself. Hinata grins to himself at the thought of it.

The more fans of volleyball the better!

Ah, there it is, the blue for men in front of him, a sign in pink pointing out that the ladies is just around the corner. He fidgets, both in apprehension and cause he really needs to pee.

‘Nothing will happen, just go before Kageyama gets back and realises I’m gone or Tsukishima teases me about being scared like a grade-schooler again cause I can’t hold my stomach,’ Hinata thinks to himself. The image of both of their faces, high above him, lording their natural (and completely unfair) height over him, is enough for Hinata to feel both pale and clammy but flushed and annoyed.

Feeling sick and like he wants to spike a ball at certain smug faces, he opens the door in one motion and steps in.

And smacks into something on the other side.

It’s instinct to jump (because he’s not very good at staying on the ground, hasn’t been since he was a kid heading home after school and learnt that even the shortest could learn to fly) up and over to the stumbling back person, babbling apologies and ‘I’m sorrys’ mid-air because damnit, did some Toilet God have a grudge against him or what?

His bladder is forgotten (just for the moment) as he grabs a white jacket sleeve and circles his left arm around the back of the other person. It’s not really smart because he’s smaller and shorter by far (better than not helping at all though!) but he somehow manages to keep them both upright though his face is now mumbling apologies into the tight spandex material of a uniform. The jacket must be open because the cold metal of a zipper is rubbing the side of his face.

He’s still stuttering and asking if they’re okay when he finally moves a bit back. The person, brown hair messy, moves their hand away from where it’s pressed to their face.

“Geh!” Hinata’s arm spasms around the person, taking in the familiar light blue stripes on the jersey that are a bit blurred (because he’s so close: Danger! Danger!). But, with the tenacity to follow through (that most would say is act before he thinks) he follows the jersey all the way up and into the face of a red-nosed, decidedly very unhappy, Grand King. 

Hinata nearly pisses his pants then and there.  
***  
“Oiya oiya – what’s this? Is the little one trying to get in a sneak attack before the game tomorrow?”

Oikawa is smiling but his aura is darker than Kageyama’s at his worst and Hinata is so terrified he sort of wants to cry and hide behind Takana or Nishinoya’s back. He’d hide behind the captain’s but to be honest Sawamura would probably just grab him harshly by the head and make him bow in apology. Hinata doesn’t feel like an apology is going to be enough this time.

His teammates, his seniors, well they aren’t here and Hinata has never been good at handling strange scary people that are older than him (he says older because he can deal with Tsukishima and Kageyama just fine, they’re just big babies who tease him because they know he’s better and will totally beat them all one day.)

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry Grand King. I didn’t know you were behind there,” he swears and then squawks when he realises that Oikawa thought he was trying to cheat his way out of the match tomorrow. 

“And I’ll beat you on the court tomorrow for sure,” he feels his soul trying to leave his body, now he’s threatened Oikawa, implied that he’s better than him. 

“I mean we will, the team will, cause we’re a better team and nobody can beat us and we’re going to go to the top but I just really needed to go to the toilet, but, y-you see I always run into scary people here so I was nervous but I just thought I’d go in quickly and get it over with but now I’ve hurt you and are you okay?”

Hinata goes to add on a ‘please don’t hurt me’, but the Grand King has realised their position and now he’s sort of leering at him. At least, that’s what all Hinata’s senses are screaming at him, and he may be a little bit dim-witted sometimes but everything in him says to screech, jump up and latch onto the highest piece of wall he can get to. Hinata knows to trust those instincts; it’s how he’s (slowly) learning to avoid Kageyama’s infamous head clamps.

He’d eye off the top of the cubicle, see if he could make it, but he’s a bit too scared to look away. The Grand King certainly isn’t breaking eye contact.

“So the little one has resorted to seduction off the court? My, my, I didn’t think Kageyama would be so bold as to send off his favourite decoy all alone.”

If Hinata could think he’d wonder over the words favourite and decoy, not sure which is more worrying; that the Grand King has some mad idea that Kageyama favours him or that he’s already figured out Hinata’s position. He can’t really think right now though because there’s a blaring sign in his head flashing Run! Run! And mini-Hinata’s are running around, trying to find the exit door to this situation.

Oikawa turns his wrist under Hinata’s hand and pulls it back, so now Hinata’s palm is in Oikawa’s much, much larger one. This is the hand that can serve aces harder than Asahi and with more precision than Kageyama.

Hinata has no idea what’s going on and why it’s always him that gets into these situations (although he can admit, this exact type of incident is definitely unprecedented –usually it was a different kind of terror he experienced.) But Oikawa’s eyes are very big and very brown and his arm is holding onto the evil jacket of the enemy cause he feels like he might just collapse and the Grand King’s other arm has been around Hinata’s back in parody of his own this whole time too, and he didn’t even notice it.

“Kageyama would never do that and, and I wouldn’t do that,” he stresses the word because wow, seduction? He’d faint into a puddle of goo before he could even try.”A-and you’re being really creepy and –”

He gets no warning, no puff of air on his lips, only the tiniest sensation of arm muscles tensing around him before a hot mouth is covering his and those big brown eyes (that aren’t even closed. Who does that?) are an eyelash away and all his protests are swallowed up. He’s swallowed up, his body all held up in the Grand King’s as he unconsciously holds on for dear life – and no matter how bad his toilet experiences have been, he’d never have expected it to go this bad. (Can you class this as bad?)

Lips (that aren’t chapped and only maybe a little bit bitten like Hinata sometimes sees Sugawara doing when he’s worried) finally pull away from his. It feels like the heavy weight of rolling clouds pulling back after a storm, and he is the raw, torn up ground, left wet and breathing in a gasp of fresh air.

“It’s half your fault the door hit you, so we can split the blame fifty-fifty,” Hinata spits out in some brain-spasm because he has to force something out into the oppressive silence. He doesn’t know how to deal with this situation and how unexpectedly nice it is to have a warm, hard body hold you (and how utterly terrifying.) Maybe later he will worry about his sexuality and it will make him rethink the butterflies he gets in his stomach sometimes when he hits the perfect spike from Kageyama – but right now, right now he’s falling.

He lands on his butt, the impact sending pain shuddering up his strained muscles, his bladder contracting and then clenching down tight.

The Grand King looks down on him, his hair all flicked up from sweat and his nose still a flushed red from where the door hit it.  
“So cruel little one, blaming the victim like that,” he pouts, though there’s too much of some sort of delighted smirk in there for it to work the way he wants. Or maybe he wants Hinata to see it. He’s the type that gets a kick out of messing with people, at least that’s what Kageyama said. Kageyama would know. (And he hates that, hates that Kageyama has been messed with by The Grand King – but he’s not sure exactly where the hate’s aimed.)

The Grand King’s breathing is fine, not strained the way Hinata’s is; from his spot on the floor, legs spread open and shaking arms barely holding him up. 

Oikawa steps over him the way a King steps over a peasant. In this moment Hinata feels exactly like one, and he shakes in some sort of embarrassed anger at the treatment, craning around to watch Oikawa leave.

Oikawa pays no attention, humming as he straightens his clothes, does up his open jacket and fixes his hair with the aid of the wall mirror to his right. Once he is perfect – how long does he have to train to keep up such a perfect form? – he winks at his own reflection and then opens the door.

He pauses there, turns back, smiles down cheerfully at Hinata, bordered with the usual creepiness that Kageyama is only subject to get and, vaguely threatening, says, “I think I know why my little Kageyama reacts to you so much.”

Hinata isn’t sure how to feel about that, because Kageyama reacts to everyone in the same way –with a bit more politeness for their second and third years. In Hinata’s case though, Kageyama yells just that little bit more.

Oikawa grins, but it’s mad and Hinata sort of wants to run away but his lower half hurts and there’s another feeling that he doesn’t want to identify because he doesn’t want to think about that right now.

“I can’t wait till our match tomorrow, let me see that spike of yours in action,” Oikawa says, eyes wide and excited, teeth showing. He finishes it off with a delighted and quiet, “Shouyou.” 

The door shuts close with a bang, the pipes gurgle and, sitting on the floor with his bladder full, his dick hard and his face so red he feels feverish, Hinata swears a promise to himself.

Never again, will he use a public restroom by himself at a volleyball tournament.

It’s just asking for trouble.


End file.
